thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yosuke Hanamura
Current Background Yosuke Hanamura originally came from a larger unnamed City. Usually refering to it as "The city." That is until his father was hired to be the managed of a new store opening in a small town called Inaba. Yosuke hated the idea of leaving the city to move to a boring city with nothing to do like Inaba. Although once he moved there he kept a cheerful attitude to try to be accepted in Inaba. Six months passed for Yosuke of living in Inaba. His Parents and him were hated by all the people of the shopping district. But Yosuke kept cheerful. It wasn't until a new boy. Souji Seta moved to Inaba that his life really changed. After Souji helps him out of a garbage can that he crashed into. Yosuke and him immediatly became friends. In which another of Yosuke's friends. Chie Satonaka came to the local store Junes. Which his parents owned. To get something to eat. However. Chie gave news of a secret show at midnight that allowed you to see your soulmate if you stood in front of a turned off T.V at midnight on a rainy day. Both Yosuke and Souji thought it was a stupid idea. And then decided to try it at night. It was there. That each of the three people saw a girl on the T.V. Who Yosuke quickly determined was Saki Konishi. A girl he had a crush on. After appearing inside the T.V with Souji and Chie by mistake. They met Teddie. Who lets them out. It isn't until the next day that Saki is found dead. Terrified Yosuke enters the T.V with Souji again to find a new area in the T.V world. Where Yosuke hears Saki's voice. Calling out that "Yosuke was a huge pain. And that she was only nice to him because he was the manager of Junes' son." Now heartbroken Yosuke starts to deny what he heard. Saying she always acted like she liked working in Junes. It is at that moment Where Yosuke finds another of himself. Who was talking about 'How he only wanted to enter the T.V to do something in Inaba and maybe become a hero. And that he didn't care about Saki's death. Angered Yosuke yelled out that the shadow couldn't be him. In which the shadow transforms and attempts to kill Yosuke, Teddie and Souji. After accepting what his shadow said. Yosuke gained a Persona of his own. In which he promised he would stop the murderer who was throwing people in the T.V and save whoever was in danger. First Arrival Yosuke appeared in Iriphos in Neo Domino City. At first Yosuke was shocked that Susanoo. His Persona could appear outside of the T.V. However when he saw two people who seemed to be from seperate worlds also Genis Sage and Yusei Fudo he decided to keep his persona a secret and introduce to them. Yosuke was shocked and amazed at the same time about appearing in a new world. However he wanted to return back to Inaba to try and stop the murderer there. Although after asking Genis who was flying Yosuke behind Yusei about the Midnight channel and finding out that it wasn't in his world. That he truely believed he was in another world. After getting to Yusei's shop he met up with some more people from other worlds. Jack Atlas, Yugi Mutou, Aki Izayoi and Crocodile. In which Yusei and Genis happen to hack into an angels computer. Now stuck helping evacuate the city to a nearby town called Twilight Town. He didn't quite know if Twilight Town would be angel free itself. So using his powers to enter T.V's. He quickly entered a T.V to travel to Twilight Town. Twilight Town Yosuke arrived in Twilight Town moments after entering the T.V in Neo Domino City. He however was unlucky at the fact the T.V behind him seemed to have been broken in the crash landing of Panty and Stocking It is here that he met Panty, Stocking, Fai and Kurogane. Who all seemed to be lost in the new world also. Trying to stay with a group he invited them to travel with him. So that they could see if Twilight Town was safe. While at the same time telling them about the angels to protect them. It wasn't long however until he met Tyranno Kenzan, Flonne and the Robot Unicorn. In which he immediatly liked the group of people. For Kenzan and Flonne's cheerful attitudes. After a quick fight with a 'Guy in a spacesuit' As Yosuke liked to call Meta. Yosuke and Flonne wandered toward the Clock tower in Twilight Town to regroup. It is there that Waka and Flonne dissapear. Which Yosuke adds to the list of people he was going to try to find. However after seeing no new people from Neo Domino City. He begins to worry and asks the group if they could check on Neo Domino City. After giving some blood and resting for the night they decided to travel to Neo Domino City. In search of their friends. Team Twilight After hearing Kenzan's idea on making a name for their team he quickly agreed with the group of Kenzan, Fai, Kurogane and the Robot Unicorn in creating Team Twilight. Which Yosuke quickly recruit's Kenzan as leader. Saying that he himself was more of the "Advisor type" It is then however. When Yosuke managed to trip over a duel disk signed to him. Saying that he had gained some new powers. And was given a duel disk with a deck as a gift. Confused Yosuke looks to the duel disk and asks the others if they managed to see who left it there for him. After doing this however. Kenzan thinks to test something with Yosuke. Who placed a card called Sabersaurus on the duel disk. In which Yosuke somehow makes it come to life. It seemed Yosuke was a psychic duelist. Now the group decided to travel to Neo Domino City on the back of Sabersaurus. Return to Neo Domino City. After the groups travel to Neo Domino City. Yosuke and Kenzan split up from Fai, Kurogane and the Robot Unicorn. To get Yosuke signed up to be an registered duelist. And also to cover more ground in search of their friends. After getting Yosuke and Kenzan both signed up to be duelists. They traveled to Aki Izayoi's house. In which they ran into Genis Sage and Bruno Borrelli. In which Yosuke imediatly noticed something wrong with Genis. He seemed depressed about something. That is until it hit him. On his phone was a picture of Raine Sage. Genis' older sister who had somehow turned into a Dark Signer. As Kenzan and Yosuke walked into the building. Yosuke decided to talk to Bruno and get some information. In which Bruno thought the apperance of Yosuke's Persona Susanoo was amazing. And he helped him discover he was what people in his world called a psychic duelist. After hearing an arguement with Genis and Kenzan he quickly walked to the other room to stop the two of them from fighting. In which after stopping the fight. They decided to travel to sector security and find out why Genis, Bruno and Stein were wanted for some reason. After a quick drive to sector security and an arguement with Jack Atlas they arrive at Sector Security. Where the group learns the shocking truth about what happened to Aki. Yusei had become an angel of Cruxis and taken Aki back to the Tower of Salvation. And what made it worse was the Angels had been inside Sector security. Now trying to escape he heard a voice he knew from Inaba. A Detective named Naoto Shirogane. A close friend of his from back home. Other than escaping the group decided to go and get Naoto away from the angels. While attempting to stop the angels in Neo Domino City at the same time. After a few battles against some angels. They managed to save Naoto and a man named Raven. Who vanished while they weren't looking. As well as getting some reinforcements from some old and new friends. Fai, Kurogane, Metalman, Minato Arisato and Rita Mordio. In which they decide to travel to the Tower of Salvation and save their friends. In which each of the members joined the team. Team Twilight vs the Tower. Team Twilight quickly entered the Tower of Salvation through a portal upstairs in Jaegers office. Their appearance was calm for the most part. And the large group traveled to a nearby Storage room. Yosuke however was having doubts about invading the tower. The leader of the angels were doing something he wanted to do before also. Make a world without any sort of crime. Although he knew he was going at it the wrong way and decided to follow Team Twilight into the Tower. After stopping a group of angels with Team Twilight. He noticed that Genis had vanished somehow. Although he knew it was too late to turn back and search for him. So he continued to go up the tower. It is then that the group manages to trigger the Dherris Emblem Nightmare. In which Yosuke, Naoto, Minato, Rita, Jack and Kenzan all had to face their fear. Yosuke's fear was his other self telling him he was too late to save any more people in Inaba. Yosuke however immediatly decided to not trust what his shadow said. And make sarcastic comments to hide his worry. It is when he finally accepts it that he appears out of the Nightmare. Being the first to escape it. However after doing this he notices he is locked in a cage. With Rita Mordio on the other side of the room. Now using the help of Susanoo and his own Yosuke Strike. He escaped the cage and went to help Rita. Where he entered her nightmare and tried to help her accept the loss of her boyfriend Minato. After Rita and Yosuke escape there. They enter the main room again. Where they are reunited with the team. Now heading upstairs they are ambushed by a large amount of angels. Including a fake of the leader. Yggdrasill. Now angered that Yggdrasill didn't listen to him trying to set things right. He quickly threw on his duel disk and decided to test out his Psychic duelist abilities. However shortly after the floor seemed to collapse. Now having Susanoo appear to catch him he notices that Naoto, Bruno and Kenzan were being carried away by the angels. In which Yosuke didn't pay much attention to. After defeating the leader he found out by a strange new man who sounded almost exactly like him named Haseo that the Yggdrasill they defeated was really a fake. Now deciding to try and find a way out he attempted to use his Yosuke strike on a nearby wall. In which shortly before they got a message throughout the tower saying that 'It was going to self destruct.' Now panicking Jack seemed to help him snap out of it. In which now Bruno managed to stop the self destruct and activate the transporter back to the main room. The group escaped the tower and made their way to Zaphias. With Yosuke and Kenzan racing each other. Arc 2 Team Twilight splitting up After three months after the attack on the Tower of Salvation. The team had split up. Everyone going in different directions. Yosuke and Kenzan decided to continue traveling together as a team. To attempt to find their missing friends. Which brought them to the city of Gallia. In which Yosuke and Kenzan got directions to the next city. However due to Yosuke's choice in directions. They made their way to Mount Ordeals. In which Kenzan and Yosuke met a man named Kain. However he seemed to be looking for somebody named Cecil. So Yosuke and Kenzan both decided it would be right to let him join the team. In which the team now made their way to the south. Toward the small town of Inaba. That is however. When Chie Satonaka fell from the sky on top of Yosuke. Angered Yosuke and Chie got in one of their signature arguements. Which ended up with Yosuke getting kicked multiple times and agreeing to treat the team to some steak. In which the team now made their way to Inaba. And to the local store of Junes. A part time job at Junes turns bad. For the night Yosuke, Kenzan and Kain stayed at Yosuke's place. In which not much happened. After waking up Yosuke however got Kenzan a Golf Club as a temporary weapon. The group was all getting along there. Even Chie seemed to show up. And they were getting prepared to leave to travel again to find their missing friends. It is then however. That Yosuke a phone call from his parents. Asking him to work at Junes for a day. Yosuke agreed to it. In return for Yosuke and Kenzan both getting D-wheels. Which would cause the team to be able to travel a lot faster than before. Upon ariving at Junes the team worked for a few minutes in the Electronic department of the store. In which Yosuke was asked a few questions about a T.V. However due to the price tag being on the back of the T.V. He went to check it. Accidentily putting his hand on the front of the screen of the T.V. In which the Mysterious Girl accidentily fell into the T.V world. In which Yosuke, Chie, Kain and Kenzan all charged into the Fog-filled T.V world. In which the group traveled to a new location. A Funhouse area. Made for the Mysterious girl who had entered the T.V world. The group is now charging in the Funhouse. Attempting to save the person who fell in the T.V world. As the group entered the T.V Chie and Yosuke seemed to be arguing more. Especially after Yosuke took a few hits for Chie. Kenzan had mentioned that the two of them had been arguing like a married couple. Which caused the two of them to yell out that they weren't dating. Which again caused Kenzan to reply with a "I never said that" Which embarrased the two of them and caused them to realize their potential feelings for each other. In which the group continued on. Fighting one of the Shadows named World Balance half-way through the dungeon. Upon defeating this shadow the group continued on. Finding "Aki" Confronting her own shadow. Upon defeating the shadow the group rushed out. About to head back to Junes. When the Dinosaur that had actually allowed them to travel there decided to lead them off in a different direction... To ANOTHER new location in the T.V World. Burning Polmacosta. Upon arriving there Yosuke, Kenzan, Dark Kain, "Aki" and Chie all met up with Naoto Shirogane, Emil Castagnier, Akihiko Sanada, Alice Liddle, Judai Yuki and Lyre. Upon finding them Yosuke was happy to see Naoto while Kenzan was extremely happy to run into Judai. The friend he had been looking for the entire time in the world. In which the group travelled to another exit in the T.V world. To a woman named Martha's House now. Upon arriving at Martha's house it was late and Yosuke was exhausted. Being forced to rest caused Yosuke to stay in bed for the most part. Mainly by Chie and Raine Sage. However Yosuke was shocked when the group discovered "Aki" Was really an old friend. Yusei Fudo to be exact. Yosuke was shocked by this. However at the same time he was extremely happy to see a friend he had been searching for. However as Dark Kain left Yosuke discovered another minor detail. Naoto was now an Angel after her disappearance in the Tower of Salvation. In which now Yosuke rested for the rest of the day. HOW DID I TURN INTO A GIRL?! Yosuke woke up the next morning early and full of energy. Taking the time to go to the back-yard to see Chie training as Yosuke offered to join in. Getting kicked hard by Chie which drained his lifepoints down to 100. However the group now had an idea. Kenzan, Yosuke and Chie would all get into a quick fight. Mainly for training. However Yosuke went easy on Chie. Mainly due to trying to avoid harming her. However as they fought something happened... Martha rushed to them calling out that Dark Kain had returned and that they needed some help there. The three of them rushed to the scene. Only to barely miss it. Yosuke was depressed that Kain would do something like that... However this depression was shortly lived as he was targetted to be the landing pad for somebody. A girl named Kaede Sakura seemed to fall from the sky. Landing on Yosuke. He was dazed after being landed on. However as he saw Sakura he immediatly developed a crush on her. Trying to impress her with his tales of saving the world. However as Yosuke helped her pick up a "Penguin Doll" she gave it to him as a "Thank you" Gift. Which Yosuke took as a "Gift of Love" In which he now led her back to the house. Only to discover something hilarious in Yosuke's eyes. Jack Atlas had turned into a girl from being pushed into a closet. Yosuke said a few comments to Jack in which he regretted shortly after as he was now pushed into the same closet by Jack himself. Now this would normally not effect Yosuke. However he heard the voice of "Rise" Talking to him. Stating he was a kinda pathetic for joking about the doll being the only one in there. However something shocked Yosuke. He felt a bit... Different. In which she was shocked to discover the fact he was a girl. Demanding he was let out of the Closet as he was let out. Blaming Jack for all of the trouble of it as he seemed to get depressed. Jumping to Worst case scenario's in his mind. However he was approached by Sakura again. who this time seemed to be more focused on Yosuke. He was embarrased about this. However as Sakura stated that she liked girls in a different way that Yosuke first thought he was a little shocked. He was being taunted by Chie in the background. However Sakura seemed to be attached to Yosuke. Even as Raine and Yusei attempted to find a solution to the strange blue bracelet (The cause of it) On Yosuke's arm. However afterwards Martha seemed to ask them to put on a dress. Which Jack and Yosuke both refused immediatly. However Sakura seemed to be all for it. In which now Yosuke spied out the front door. Only to watch Zelos Wilder, Teddie, Johan Anderson, Judith and Rise Kujikawa all entered the house (Along with a few others) In which Zelos attempted to flirt with both Yosuke and Jack with the help of Johan. In which both of them were angry. Leading the two guys to the same closet as a joke as they pushed them in. After a few moments however it seemed as if Zelos and Johan both were turned into girls also. Attempting to apologize to them as much as possible Jack and Yosuke were forced into having dinner with Zelos and some others.... "Why do giant monsters always attack large cities...?" At midnight the group started off at a random diner in Neo Domino City. The group consisted of Zelos, Teddie, Johan, Sakura, Victoria, Sailor Neptune, Jack and Yosuke. Both Jack and Yosuke were annoyed by the fact they were dragged into staying there. However as the group stayed there for a little while Dark Kain made another appearance. Yosuke was annoyed by this fact. However he attempted to rush Chie, Victoria, Sakura and a new girl named Mikoto Kondou out of the Diner. In which he was successful in doing this. However Yosuke in his Kampfer form was shocked to find out that Mikoto was a Kampfer herself. A female kampfer at that! Which caused him to question a few things. However he shook off the feeling as he rushed ahead with her. Asking some questions about being a Kampfer as they battled a strange creature floating above the city named Walpurgis night. Personality Yosuke is normally a postive thinker. While trying to keep the truth shown about things. He however can get very angry if anything serious happens. Or if somebody insults him, His friends or Saki Konishi. Yosuke is also has a very good sense of humor. That is if it doesn't embarrass him much. In Persona 4 Yosuke is also used as comic relief. Usually by physical humor. (Him getting stuck in a garbage can, Getting slapped across the face multiple times. etc) Yosuke also is very cheerful around people. Trying to find the things about people that he can appreciate. He also respects anybody who plays a leader role by calling them "Partner" Usually. He has done this a few times with Souji Seta and Tyranno Kenzan. Yosuke also cares about his friends quite a bit. Yosuke has become a little shy around Kaede Sakura in his Kampfer form. However he attempts to keep her happy. Seemingly overdefensive about her well-being. It may be due to his crush on her however... However Yosuke also cares a lot more about Chie now. He tries to convince her to avoid fights instead of being forced into them. Showing that he worries if she would be okay. Abilities Persona - Susanoo: Yosuke's Persona is a powerful Persona of the Magician Arcana. His Persona has a great resistance to wind. Blocking out most attacks from it. However his Persona also is one of the more balanced Persona's out there. Knowing Healing, Physical, Buffing and Wind Spells. Meaning he is useful to have around in a combat situation. (Note. He also has the Teddie Glasses and the ability to Enter T.V's) Twin Dagger's / Twin Wrenches: These are Yosuke's main weapons. He normally swings his weapons around to hit the enemy with these. However they aren't the most effective. Psychic Dueling: Yosuke discovered he was a psychic duelist early in Arc 1. This allows him to summon monsters for real. However this also has a physical toll on Yosuke. Arcana Force deck: Yosuke's deck type is an Arcana Force deck. It is a very luck-based deck. And like Yosuke his luck with this always isn't good. He has trouble getting the needed coin flips for his cards at times. However other than that detail Yosuke has learned how to become a very skilled duelist. Blue Kampfer: Yosuke was chosen to be a Kampfer. This is a "Gift" Given to him in the form of a bracelet. This bracelet around Yosuke's arm will turn him into a girl to gain his "Kampfer powers" Being a Blue Kampfer however gives him a boost in Strength in his Kampfer Form. Twin Pistols: Yosuke's weapon in his Kampfer form are two things he should never have. A gun... And to make it worse he has two! Yosuke currently is terrible at using his weapons. However over time he will learn different methods with these guns and become a skilled gun-user. Exploded Penguin Doll: Yosuke's messengers is the Exploded Penguin. Who oddly enough sounds like Rise to Yosuke.... It will only talk to Yosuke for the most part however. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:Persona